


A Comfort For All

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point Stiles suffered a nervous breakdown and will never completely recovered.  Peter takes care of him.  John accepts anything that helps his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfort For All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt: nervous breakdown. Mention of male/male sex, but Stiles is of age when it starts. I leave it up to the reader's imagination as to what caused Stiles' break. Peter never tried to kill Scott or plotted with Kate.

Peter patiently strokes his hand up and down the shaking back of the boy sprawled across the bed, listening to the tremulous sobs, watching the hands clench and unclench around the pillow.

Things had been going well the last few days, but the peace, the boy's inner strength, the ability to function, never last.

Peter just keeps stroking, knowing that sometimes the only thing keeping Stiles sane is his touch.

"S-sorry."

"Stiles," Peter replies softly, never stopping the movement of his hand.

The boy's shoulders heave and the sobbing slows until sleep takes him.

Peter waits another ten minutes before he stops the soothing caress and rises slowly from the bed, careful not to disturb him. Sometimes Stiles will awaken restored and refreshed.

Sometimes he'll have broken more.

After leaving the bedroom, he uses the restroom across the hall and then silently descends the stairs and goes into the lit kitchen. John's been home for nearly forty minutes but he no longer intrudes, not since he walked in on Stiles riding Peter's dick a couple months ago.

The only thing that saved him from a wolfsbane bullet to the head was Stiles' pleading with his father that Peter was helping.

And since he's eighteen, there's nothing legally the Sheriff can do.

The father still isn't happy that his teenaged son is in a physical relationship with a semi-redeemed, formerly psychotic werewolf who is only a few years younger than him, but they don't talk about any of that and, therefore, manage to get along reasonably well.

From the exhausted, worried look on John's face, and the still full glass of whisky in front of him on the kitchen table, Peter knows he heard Stiles crying. Taking his own seat, he pours a glass for himself and sips the twelve year old Dalwhinnie Scotch, savoring the flavor on his tongue.

Along with helping Stiles since his emotional collapse, he's also poured out all the cheap booze, replacing it with bottles of a much higher quality at his own expense.

He also does most of the cooking, but Stiles' breakdown has put him behind and the chicken marinating in the refrigerator can wait for another night.

"Pizza?"

Nodding distractedly, John drains his glass and stares out the door to the stairs. "What set him off this time?"

"He was skyping with Scott. He did it behind my back as I was putting away the groceries." Talking with Scott, hearing and seeing how his best friend is enjoying his first year of college when Stiles had to turn down the couple scholarship offers and can barely handle two online courses, is never beneficial. Stiles refuses to stop, though, even though he inevitably gets angry or sad because he's missing so much.

"We can't watch him twenty four seven," John replies dully. "That'd just make him worse, if we hovered all the time."

"If I was an optimist I'd hope that some day he'd talk to Scott and it would end happily, but I just don't see that happening any time soon."

If ever.

Both men know that's the most likely outcome.

John pours more Scotch. Peter reaches for his phone and orders two large pizzas, one a meat lovers, one extra cheese and mushrooms in case Stiles wakes up hungry.

As they wait for the pizza, they turn the discussion to the news around town, what crimes John foiled--an idiot trying to rob a mini-mart with a dull screwdriver in his pocket, and a couple people running stop signs--and the theory that the thing wandering the Preserve might be a lost water sprite--Derek's on it.

Neither mention Stiles again. Through dinner and a couple hours of mindless television, Peter keeps an ear tuned to his lover, but he never wakes, just turns over a couple times and lightly snores. Spending that time with John is comforting for both of them. At some point after the revelation of Peter's relationship with Stiles and how it was helping the boy, they came to the unspoken agreement to put the past behind them and move forward. While at first it might have been for Stiles' sake, it helps both of them, too.

Around eleven, just as John is ready to turn in, Stiles awakens and stumbles down the stairs, an accusatory look on his face.

"You ordered pizza, meaty pizza. Daaaad!"

John rolls his eyes, Peter hides his grin, and Stiles stomps into the kitchen. A minute later there's a squeal of delight. "Cheesy mushroom goodness!"

And he's back to himself.

Peter lets the tension flood out of him and knows John is doing the same. They shoot each other a relieved smile.

End


End file.
